Intergalactic Black Market
by BrainTrama
Summary: Earth is playing host to three half Saiyans and their teachers when the Intergalactic Black Market comes to catch Earth's strongest warriors. Unlike the foes of the past, this is a deadly game of cat and mouse that is built into the fabric of the universe. Luckily, the three visiting demi-Saiyans know the game and are willing to help. PiccoloXOC
1. Prologue: Primordial Pupils

Reference: This story takes place sometime after the Buu Saga and the cannon time line may be changed in order to further the development of the story. Most of the errors have been ironed out, but there may still be typos and mishaps. As this is for my own enjoyment, I hope that you forgive the strangeness and mishaps. Thank you.

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Intergalactic Black Market

By: Brain Trama

Prologue: Primordial Pupils

Sitting at a table, sable eyes watch the two visitors. The young guardian of Earth offers his temperate tone as he says, "It really is unusual to receive a request like this."

"Understandable." replies the woman across the short table. The waved tresses in a cherry blossom pink bob and she continues, "But as we are not conquerors. We want to make our presence known and to have your blessing. We do not want to be a problem." The fringe of equally pink lashes cover the striking leaf green color of her iris as she focuses politely on the young guardian.

Settling back, the sentinel presses the tips of his long fingers of each hand against each other, "I am… honored." He utters softly, "I am most venerated that you see Earth as place to help your students develop." He is silent as he strives to express both his delight and intent. A smile turns up his lips, "Please, allow me to offer you a place on the Look Out while you are on Earth."

"It is not our place to ask such a thing!" the woman says quickly the dark red color of blush appearing on her face, "We only want permission allowing us to stay on the planet! Not intrude in your daily life!"

"Do you think I would offer if it would be an intrusion?" he asks the woman with a reassuring benign expression on his young verdant face, "Please, accept. I have many friends who come here for training regularly. From what I gather, your students could benefit from working with adult Saiyans as they are demi-Saiyans."

Her companion, an equally jade Namekian like the guardian, speaks up for the first time. His eyes stay down cast on the floor, but his voice is casual, almost soft-spoken, "They are demi-Saiyans." He agrees. His expression betrays his apprehension, "But unlike the people of Earth, the genetics of other planets has not meshed well with Saiyans. I'm not sure the full-blooded Saiyans of this planet will…" he struggles mouth twitching as he clenches his jaw in agitation, "Take to our students."

"You need not worry." Assures the guardian gently, encouraging the older Namekian to look at him with a hushed tone, "They are good people. I think it will manage well."

The older Namekian's azure eyes flick up. His expression is solitary and assessing, making the black ink upon his skin frame his eyes. Those eyes fall away and a find a place on the burgundy garment resting on the adolescent's shoulders.

"Please," presses the guardian, "I would love to have you all here. It won't be a bother, and this way if there are any problems that arise, you will have the resources to help your students."

Blue eyes vanish behind green lids, "When I went home, Moori said you had become rather diplomatic." Sighs the older Namekian reaching up and rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

The woman looks at him, "Malakai?" she asks worriedly.

"Dende is right." he drops his hand into his lap and the blue in his eyes makes him look almost mournful, "We brought them here to balance and hopefully rejuvenate them. We will, more than likely, need help to do this." At the roseate woman's troubled expression he sighs, "Amilla, this is the only chance we have before their bodies crash. Adolescence, is often, when the body is at its strongest."

Chartreuse eyes down cast, the woman nods.

Malakai finds Dende's gaze up on him and nods consent, "Thank you for your kindness. We promise not be an aberrant."

The Earth's guardian laughs warmly, "Not likely!" he assures, "I'm thrilled to have the Wanderer and the Ambassador here on Earth. Please, let's get your students and I'll call for my friends. They will be more than excited to meet you." He offers his hands to his guests.

His guests nod and take the palms extended to them.

Dende admires the temperature differences; Ambassador Amilla is warm, grip perfectly firm, with soft and smooth skin. Malakai's hand is cold, scored, and there is a slight tremble with his grasp. He holds their hands as they stand in unison and he gives them a reassuring squeeze. They let go of one another.

Politely they allow Dende to lead them from the room back to the open platform of the Look Out.

Sensing the heavy air, Dende motions, "Ambassador Amilla, so which of the three are yours?"

The trio of students stands in a circle facing one another. The pupil's expressions are animated, but they make no sounds. There seems like some sort of silent communication going on as their mouths and eyes keep moving in silent laughter.

Two of them are identical male students with short fuzzy black hair. The pair seem to be young adults with gently shaped features. Their smiles are as different as if they were black and white. One has a broad wide grin, his expression making him seem mischievous and playful. His eyes are a sharp golden hue that sparkles with laughter. His duplicate's smile looks calmer, wise even, but unlike his brother, the crimson in his eyes makes him look precarious. Both boys match in long-sleeved dark blue Saiyan's jumpsuits with white hooded jackets. Jokingly, the backs of the jackets each have, either "Thing 1" or "Thing 2" printed in red.

Opposite of them is the female student. Her eyes are an inky color that stands out in her nearly translucent pale skin. The tar brown color of the tightly coiled dreadlocks appears faux, but judging by the periphery lining her eyes was natural. She too, wore a body suit, but in black and sleeveless. Most of the fabric was hidden under loose-fitting hooded green tunic without sleeves. It falls to her ankles and is cut up to the waist on both sides of her hips and in the front and back.

"The brothers." She sighs, "They're a handful."

Dende grins at her tone, "I bet. Goku's kids are the same." He recalls the many times he has heard Chichi's exasperated tone.

"Goku sounds more and more like what they need." And then under her breath adds, "A solid ass kicking."

Both Namkeians chuckle at her blatant honesty.

Catching the flutter of something white Ambassador Amilla's eyes draw to the side, "Who's that?" she inquires.

Exceeding seven feet with a frown and suspicious gaze came another Namekian. His walk has the confidence of king and is accentuated by the broad-shouldered cape and turban. The gi, in its dark plum coloring, designates him as a warrior.

An uneasy Malakai looks up to find the younger, taller Namekian watching him with predatory unrest. He shifts his gaze away quickly, _'Please don't let this be a body-guard…_'

Dende smiles, "Piccolo! Can I introduce you to our guests?" he follows Piccolo's gaze to Malakai. Dende recalls briefly that Wanderers do not have the best people skills.

The abnormally tall Namekian strides forward stopping before them and grunts.

Dende gives half a roll of his eyes, "Piccolo, this is Ambassador Amilla from Orilliline and Malakai. On Namek we call him the Wanderer." Mentally Dende prays that Nail will fill in Piccolo, "They are teachers from Fvine."

"What's Fvine?" inquires Piccolo curiosity drawn from Malakai to Dende.

"It's a haven for demi-Saiyan's. The genetics for Saiyans don't always mingle well with other species throughout the galaxy and it becomes very dangerous. Fvine has taken on the job of caring and training demi-Saiyans as their abilities vary greatly and dangerously." Informs the ambassador in formal tone.

"How many?" presses the tall Namek now examining the woman.

"Three to four million demi-Saiyans. I think there are maybe two to three hundred full-blooded Saiyans who work there now." Nods Amilla from side to side.

Piccolo's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I didn't realize there were quiet that many!" Dende gapes.

Amilla smiles at their reactions.

Malakai offers a tired nod, "Demi-Saiyans are not uncommon in the least. However, having well matching genetics is almost unheard of. That's why Earth does not know about Fvine. They are an excellent match-up. They don't really need out help."

"This is exactly why I'm going to stuff you through a meat grinder!"

The adults look towards the group of students. The irritable dark-haired boy slugs his duplicate in the shoulder. His duplicate takes the blow amiably and then elbows his brother harshly sending him off the platform.

"Why a meat grinder?" asked he asks the remaining student.

"I think he's hungry." Answers the ochre haired figure beside him, "He's always crankier when he hungry."

"Hey, Thing 1, whatcha do to Thing 2?" barks the ambassador shortly.

The boy looks towards them, "You just watched me elbow him." He shakes his head.

"Hey Smartass, I don't need your shit! I will make you do laps from here to Jupiter!" she snarls.

He offers multiple short nods while rolling his eyes and then gets slam into the head by his brother's boot. He bounces several feet before stopping himself, "Hey Jackass! Your kick is half-assed like you!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"They weren't nearly as talkative while you in the meeting." Comments Piccolo.

"Just cause they're silent does not mean they aren't talking." Grouses Malakai, "Amilla and I work together because we're teaching psychic students. Silence is just telepathic talking."

"Goddamn it!" the one who started the scrimmage thumps on the ground rolling.

"Malakai," says the Ambassador looking between the brothers, "Please."

The Namekian turns, blue eyes after the brothers in their squabbling. With the barest twitch of his eye they smack together into a conjoined person, "Save your energy or you can spend sparing time in yoga." He commands crossly.

Shoulders hunch, heads drop low, and the pair pretend to be getting along, if rather stiffly.

"What just happened?" gapes Dende as the two get up, conjoined at the pelvis with three legs. His expression turns to curious as they smoothly return to their watching companion.

"The brothers are part Saiyan, part Geminin. Geminin come from a planet where people rove in pairs. Everyone there is born conjoined. The few who aren't are consider odd. The Saiyan genetics really didn't mesh correctly." The Ambassador sighs, "They pop apart for two or three days, then are forced to conjoin back together."

"The hard thing for them is that while born with tails one could become an oozaru and the other could not. It took tail removal to keep them from injuring one another. Surprisingly that was all it took." Malakai smiles, "But they seem to work just fine other than that."

Piccolo's eyes narrow, "You said you two were together because you were training physic students."

"Primary and Companion are psychic, even beyond telepathy." Frowns the pink haired woman, "It takes both of them to operate their abilities." She waves her hands animatedly, "In other words they have to be together. However, on their own they minor abilities. Primary has the gift of Distortion and Companion has the gift of Interpretation."

"This does get complicated." Frowns Dende looking at Amilla, "So they have to be trained apart and together?"

She nods, "I take care of them as individuals. Malakai takes care of them as one."

All of sudden a flare of energy startles the visitors, but Piccolo's face breaks into a smile, "Looks Like Goku's here and he brought Vegeta."

"Good they got my message!" smiles Dende, and then turns to the pair of teachers, "I asked Goku to come and meet you and your students."

"Oh?" asks Malakai with a neutral tone, "When?"

Dende offers a playful smile that asks silently '_how-would-you-do it_', "He is thrilled to help grow fighters. I think he will enjoy helping."

Malakai nods again looking towards the students.

"As I told you before," Amilla says quietly, "We are honored to have help, but we don't want to-"

Dende cut her off, "On Earth, helping one another is a little more natural." He assures, "Sure this planet has some issues with its people, but in general the people here want to help one another."

Amilla nods.

Two pairs of shoes touch down as the owners of the energy arrive; Both are male, both noticeably Saiyan, and both looking like body builders. There is an obvious height difference with the taller of the two's hair splayed out like a giant cowlick. He wears a goofy good-natured grin with surprisingly warm dark eyes. The gi designates him as a warrior, but the bright orange is too cheerful; much like his personality.

To his side is the stereotypical Saiyan, scowls at the group. His hair is long and strands straight up, no doubt accounting for most of his height. His eyes are a hard black with a twisted frown. A sleeveless navy body suit disappears into white boots with matching white gloves hiding between his crossed arms. It is an honest assessment to say, this shorter Saiyan is as hostile as his counter part is effervescent.

"Hey Dende! Hi Piccolo!" calls the one in an orange gi.

"Its been a while Goku." Smiles the turbaned Namek.

"Hasn't it? But Dende said we had visitors from space!"

Dende grins, "We do." and motions to the two unfamiliar faces in the group, "This is Ambassador Amilla," –she gives a bow "And Malakai the Wanderer."

Malakai offers a shorter bow with his arms crossed, "Pleasure." But his eyes never meet Goku's.

"Wow, you're a Namekian too!" grins Goku.

Uncomfortable is the closest definition of his shoulder hunching and violet tinged cheeks. His expression uncertain, Malakai's blue eyes look up and he says, "Uh…Yes?" But he focuses on the navy of Goku's shirt never meeting the Saiyan warrior's.

Goku merely laughs at the confusion on the newcomer's face, and then somewhat politely says, "It's nice to meetcha…." He stops, "I forgot your name."

"Malakai." Respond the teacher eyes finding the tiled surface of the Look Out fascinating.

Goku looks perplexed by the shyness, but choose then grin as he addresses the living cherry blossom, "Sorry I'm crappy with names."

The ambassador smiles, "Amilla. Pleasure to meet you Son, Goku."

"Are you from Earth, er what?" he inquires examining her with confusion, "Coz you could be."

A half-smile show on the pink woman's face, "No, I'm not. I'm a Orilliline." At Goku's blank look she adds, "My people are closely related to the pink dragon millipedes of your planet."

"You hardly look like a bug." Sneers the man in the blue uniform.

She raises a brow and offers an apologetic smile, "I'm hoping that's not a bad thing." She says in a diplomatic tone.

"Amilla is hiding her 'true colors' for when she needs to terrorize her students." Says Malakai indifferently.

"Don't knock it." She shoots back with a grin at her companion, "You try dealing with them every goddamn day."

His eyes glance up to her face, "I do." He reminds her, "But when they have to work together so I suppose it's easier."

Goku looks beyond them to where the conjoined brothers stand, "Whoa! They look like they're always together."

"No." promises Malakai and as if the brothers are listening they pop apart and begin bickering again. Malakai glares as them and suddenly the boys are thrown forcefully at one another again forcing them to stick together, "I'm going to put them in an iceberg."

"They might like that." Grumbles Amilla, then with the malevolent grin of a contender says, "How another round of etiquette training?"

Malakai actually grins, "That is a good one."

Goku laughs nervously, "That sounds like something Chichi would threaten!"

"Whom?" asks a half smiling Amilla.

"My wife." Laughs Goku.

"All women seem to have that gift of terror." Snorts Vegeta.

Dende chuckles, "Ambassador, I would love to meet your students. Maybe we can wear them out before you have to go through with your threats."

"Please and thank you." Nods the ambassador professionally and motions for them to follow over the trio.

Playfully the brothers' joust in commentary until they notice their third companion is watching behind them. They turn in time to greet their teachers and their hosts.

"Hey." Smirks the red-eyed one.

"Hello." Politely nods the other.

"Primary! Companion!" hisses a flustered Amilla.

"Let me guess," smirks Piccolo pointing to the first one who spoke, "Primary," and then to his brother, "Companion."

"Got it in one." Praises Amilla still glaring at the brothers.

"Dear fuck you're tall." Mutters Primary looking at Piccolo, "I'mean Malakai is fucking tall too, but not fuckin seven feet tall." His brother nudges him irritably, "What?"

"Etiquette training might be a need more than a threat." Frowns Piccolo glaring at the dark-haired demi-Saiyan.

"Smartass 2 has been through it seven times. He behaves well for about six months." Amilla glares at him, "But apparently his brain is too small to keep the information."

"HEY!" squawks the noisy brother.

Piccolo grins, "I promise to break him of that habit."

Amilla looks him up and down assessing; "I'll hold you to it."

Goku laughs, cocking his head at the silent observing student, "And who are you?"

Dark eyes the color of coal observe him calculated, "I'm Kandy." She offers, "Pleased to…meet you." There is formidable hesitation in how she speaks, giving her an almost capricious tone.

"Kandy is Malakai's student." Nods Amilla.

"So are you here as a cheerleader?" sneers Vegeta chest thrown out with arms crossed.

Kandy turns her slate gaze to the shorter of the two Saiyan men, "A what?" she asks in the same hesitantly quiet tone.

The brother closest to her, nudges her leg, "He wants to know if you're here to watch." Snorts Primary with grin

Kandy's eyes had followed him from the nudge, but now blink slowly as they find their way up to her antagonist. She seems to contemplate the Saiyan male. Finally in that same hum of a voice says, "And you drew this conclusion from where?"

"No woman, especially one so frail, belongs on the field." He challenges with a smirk on his lips.

She expels the tension she is controlling, then says, "I'm not a woman."

Helpfully, Primary's brother Companion adds, "Caramel are often seen as particularly effeminate, but they do not have a gender unless their partner needs it."

Vegeta's eyes narrow at the creature observing him, "You're a Caramelan?"

She nods.

"A what?" asked Goku blankly.

"A Caramelan." Repeats Malakai he looks sideways at Goku, "A crossbreed between a Caramel and a Saiyan."

"We're kind of like your cnidarian." Kandy notices the blank expressions and says, "Um, think of jellyfish. Caramel are mostly are translucent and soft-bodied, but much more complicated."

"But Kandy looks like a girl, so we call her so. Kinda like Malakai is a guy." Primary interjects.

Vegeta glares at her, "I am not fond of your kind in the least."

"S'okay." She answers, "You only have to tolerate my existence. I make no other requirements."

Companion returns, "That is other than keeping homicidal tendencies to a minimum."

"Or what? Gonna stick me with your mouthy twin?" sneers Vegeta at the more docile of the brothers.

"No, but that would be funny to see how that works out." Chirps Primary.

"Ignore Vegeta." Goku says dismissively, "I'm glad to meet you Kandy." He offers a hand, "I'm Son, Goku."

She examines the offering for a moment before taking it with her thin one, "Pleasure's mine."

* * *

Keeping in mind this is the very beginning: What's done well? What's done poorly? Will you read more? Please let me know.


	2. One- Opening Lacerations

Notes: Special Thanks to **ToughSunshine32** for the review. I hope that this story will continue to entertain you!

Thank you Wikipedia for your information on cnidarian. (You make Gohan sound super smart.)

Dragon Ball (and all its other forms) are property of Akira Toriyama. I'm just messing with it for my entrainment. I got out most of the problems, still there may be some minor spelling and grammatical issues.

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Intergalactic Black Market

By: Brain Trama

**One-Opening Lacerations**

If the previous guardian of Earth is honest, the older shorter Namekian is easy to like. His body's built slight and a little taller than Goku, but hunches like an old man. The black markings on his face and right arm look like tribal tattoos, but the way he expresses himself is all that of humble drifter. Eye contact is not his strong suit and he seems perpetually shy. However, being neither loud nor intrusive he often brings veil of calm where he goes.

Malakai sits on the edge with his feet dangling over the Look Out. For his meditation the blue eyes shield themselves behind green eyelids, lips press closed with hands gently lying in his lap. Piccolo sits besides his elder legs crossed like his arms and his ears listening. The soft patter of his heartbeat echoes the much slower of his elder. This echo almost seems to capture evil thoughts and toss them away.

How strange, that only a week ago he levitated here alone. Dredging through his bitter thoughts, he had sought to find his peace. His feelings had been toxic throwing him off, pushing his brain down a dark path. If Dende had not interrupted, he would not have come back the same. Yet now, his mind ebbs dripping out the evil thoughts with a strange cold that warms the hollowed places. Not even the peels of laughter from Ambassador Amilla's students disturb his meditation.

"The boys are loud and wild," Malakai had said two days earlier. Piccolo had jumped, bumping into his quiet companion. The boys were teasing Dende affectionately making the young guardian falter and chase after them in a fit of fictitious anger, "But they are good kids. I think having too much energy makes them rambunctious."

Piccolo smiled at the description as he had resettled himself, "I've trained two like that." He responded humorless.

Malakai turned his blue eyes up to Piccolo. They truly were remarkable eyes, but were rarely point up at him, "It's quiet tiring isn't it?" he beamed with his benevolent smile.

"Makes me think I'm getting too old for this." Piccolo grunted closing his eyes. He took the warm smile and the glittering eyes into his mind and strangely it settled him as if Gohan.

The laughter of the elder Namekian startled Piccolo. It was temperate, maybe even sweet; "I fear that I am ready for the grave then."

That small conversation broke the ice and allowed the pair to become comfortable. Since then Piccolo had learned Malakai was a master of the mind. His physic abilities marked him as a member of Eye clan from Namek.

From within Piccolo's mind, Nail, a Namekian he fused with, filled in the gapes. The Eye clan, much like the Dragon clan, had certain abilities. They were apart of the Super Namekian class and among the only Super Namekians allowed on the planet. Their gifts raged and included premonition, precognitive, advanced telepathy, and a trait called the wandering.

The wandering, Nail explained, meant they had to physically wander around the galaxy searching for that thing which called to them. Often, teaching young students from other solar systems was the calling, but sometimes it was to see and destroy a problem that would have continually been overlooked. This is also why they were not on Namek when Freeza attacked. Nail recalled the head of the Eye clan warning about the threat, and when dismissed by Guru, they had scattered themselves among the stars.

After being given insight, Piccolo found a genuine like for his fellow teacher. Malakai's unease with other adults made more sense as Piccolo realized the older teacher spent most of his time training young students or sitting quietly.

"Dennnn-de!" chirps a manically happy voice.

Piccolo cracks an eye looking some distance away to where the young guardian of Earth stops.

Dende comes to the closest edge of the Look Out where one of the wild demi-Saiyan brothers watches with up at him with manic good cheer, "Are you hiding or plotting?" Inquires the young Namekian.

Forty-eight hours had made all the difference for Dende. Ambassador Amilla's students adored the guardian and made extraordinary efforts to engage Dende in their antics. In the end, Dende always gave up. Abandoning his post for vigorous training that left him laughing and happy.

Perhaps this is why Piccolo was becoming fond of the two brothers. Despite their obvious differences and flaws, they made Dende laugh. Dende who surrendered his childhood was receiving some of that missed time.

"Somewhere in-between." Beams Primary's voice, "Is Amilla near?"

Dende scans about and says, "Not at the moment, but she is not one to take slacking lightly."

Scowling the demi-Saiyan opens his mouth to respond and suddenly he and Companion shoot up. The momentum is not tempered with ki and the brothers fall in a heap, catching Dende as they go.

Companion seems to have seen Dende because catches himself, arms on either side of the guardian, baring his brother's weight. "Gotcha!" grins Companion to his brother laying splayed out on his brother's back. He looks under him to shocked expression of the guardian lying under him, "Sorry Dende. Thought you were further back."

Dende rolls his eyes and slides out from under Companion before Primary, feeling devious, forces his brother to collapse with a slight bounce.

Companion lets out a gasp of pain and flails as he crashes into the ground.

Primary adjusts himself on his brother's back. He sits legs crossed, arms folded, and expression thoughtful. "I gotta think of a better hiding spot." Glowers Primary ignoring his brother's shifting under him.

Dende snorts trying to hide his mirth.

"They certainly are doing better here." Observes Malakai one eye also cracked, "Your guardian is at least amused by their antics."

Piccolo nods, "I think it's been a while since Dende had people his own age to _hang out _with."

"We're glad to offer the play date." He teases warmly opening both blue eyes.

Piccolo laughs and smiles, but his attention becomes divided. He has sensed the brothers all morning, Ambassador Amilla, and Malakai. However, the third student's energy remains still and silent. He looks behind himself to verify his senses are not off. They are not. "How's your student adjusting?" he asks curiously, deciding the silence's broken.

Malakai looks down at the haze of clouds, "Not as well as I had hoped." He confesses.

Piccolo opens his mouth to ask further, but stops as Malakai continues.

"I think she's hiding under my bed." Blue eyes look up at him with a lopsided sad smile.

Piccolo stares at the older Namekian, "Hiding… under your bed?" he repeats disbelieving.

"Kandy has a fear of sleeping in wide open spaces." Admits Malakai.

"Where does one receive such a neurosis?" asks Piccolo. Surely it was not from her training. Malakai dealt with the problematic twins in sincere affection and had endless patience towards his own student.

"I wish I knew." He confesses, "I started training Kandy when she was eight. She had quiet a bit of instruction before then, mostly in survival fighting. It took half a year before I could even speak to her because we didn't speak the same language." He laughs fondly at the memory, but sobers to a poignant expression, "I suspect it comes from those years I did not know her."

Kandy was peculiar for a demi-Saiyan. Piccolo had interacted with her, but his only real impression was that she was constantly distracted. She participated in morning meditation with her teacher with both of their backs touching (Malakai explained it kept her grounded in reality and not in crevasses of the mind). She spent time with the brothers but from time to time she would zone out, mind trapped somewhere else in the universe. The brothers (or her teacher) would just wait and when her attention would return they would continue the conversation as if nothing had happened.

Piccolo had time to study her during those moments. He had discovered there were lenses that encased her eyes. Judging by the thickness, they did not match the sclera's actual color. Her skin and muscles underneath were translucent allowing the some of the bones and most of the organs hiding underneath to show, although her hands and face were nearly opaque showing that the skin had little to no real color. What looked like hair on her head is more like the tentacles of a jellyfish, but they move or sting.

Currently, Malakai is not insisting on her training. Her mind has proven volatile. Stealing Kandy's attention, her mind makes her freeze at in opportune moments. One such moment caused a crash between her and Companion jerking her into the present. It left her shaky and unstable for the rest of the day.

"You once told me, you thought it was our planet that causes her distraction. How much longer do you hope the adjustment to our planet will take?" Piccolo asks trying for an easier conversation.

"Oh I most certainly do this it's the planet." He smiles, " A day or more should suffice. When you mind's subjected to your environment, it takes a while." She nods his head from sides to side, "This happens every so often on planets that are particularly stalwart." He closes his eyes and easy smile there.

The boys loud arguing draws Piccolo back to them, "The brothers seem to get bored in her absence."

Malakai grins and nods, "She has all sorts of games to distract them with. Most of them are energy draining to the point Amilla and I have to scrape them off the floor."

Piccolo chuckles and his sharp ears hear the whirl of a hover car. He looks beyond the playful madness on the platform to the yellow car headed their way. A familiar warm tendril of ki reaches out and he smiles wider, "Gohan is here. My student I've told you about. Would you like to meet him?"

Malakai opens his eyes and he too sees the bright yellow, "Of course." he agrees unfolding himself, "You speak so fondly of him." He says rising to his feet, "As if you were his father."

"I feel like his father some days." Agrees Piccolo, "Although I would not have married his mother." Piccolo stands too frowning.

Malakai laughs, "I'm not sure whether that's good or bad."

Piccolo leads the way, walking slow enough that Malakai can walk at his side, "You can decide for yourself." He informs Malakai nodding towards the landing car, "Chichi is in that car."

"Oh dear." Smiles the older Namekian, "Any words of advice?"

Piccolo halts as the car latch hisses and opens, "Don't try to convince her that her son should be a warrior instead of a scholar."

A young man in Piccolo's amethyst colored gi comes out of the vehicle. He is in the same stage of life as the twin brothers; young adult. His hair is short, standing on end with a lazy lock brushing his thick brows. His eyes are big, and his smile could light up a room. He waves enthusiastically.

"Piccolo!" he cheers and then has to move fast to catch a speeding orange and blue bullet bounding out of the car.

"I don't see why we couldn't fly here." Grumbles the orange ball of energy situating itself on the older boy's hip.

"Because Mom and Bulma want to leave when they're tired." Says the older boy then ruffles his little brother's hair affectionately, "Play with Trunks for a bit, kay? We'll do some training before too long."

"We're waiting on Dad and he's training with Vegeta!" whines the dark-haired little boy.

"He promised. He'll be here soon." Smiles his older brother.

Another small ball of energy bounces out in a green gi, "Hey Goten! Bet I race three times around the Look Out!"

At the challenge, his head whips around, "Nu-uh!" and the dark-haired child clambers out of his brother's grasp chasing after his antagonist.

The older boy laughs and rolls his eyes and comes over to the two Namekians, "Sorry. How are ya, Piccolo?"

"Good." Nods the taller Namek, "How are you?" he watches half-heartedly behind at the two children sprinting around the Look Out.

Gohan peeps over his shoulder, "Eh… tired." He turns back and grins, "Goten's been cooped up for too long."

"I can see that." Piccolo grins and then motions to the shorter Namekian, "Gohan, this is Malakai. Malakai, Gohan."

Pleasantly Malakai offers a hand, "It's a pleasure." His eyes look up briefly before resting on the gi.

Gohan took his hand with a firm grasp, "It's nice to meet you Malakai. My Dad said we had another Namekian visiting Earth."

"Your father's a rather happy man isn't he?" Malakai chuckles, "I've been excited to meet you. Piccolo speaks so fondly of you."

The explosion behind, them makes the Namekians turn quickly.

Fits of giggles break out as the dust settles. The now conjoined brothers and Dende lay in heap with two small warriors sandwich between.

"Where the hell'd you two come from?!" laughs Primary carefully pulling the black-haired child from under him.

The little pink haired boy squirms desperately from between the Earth's guardian and Companion.

"Move your half of the body!" barks Companion trying to shove his brother off.

"Oops. My bad." And the Saiyan duplicate helps move so his brother can pull Trunks and Dende from under himself.

"Crash. Crash. Crash." Mutters Malakai rolling his eyes, then louder calls, "Amilla! Your children are causing potential problems."

Gohan laughs nervously, " My brother too. Goten! Trunks! You need to watch where you're running!" he yells.

The cherry blossom haired woman appears in the blink of an eye. Without hesitation grabs both of her students by their ears and knocks their heads together, "Companion! I told you to get your brother and come back!"

"I fully intended too." Agrees Companion trying to clear the stars from his eyes.

"I'm a disturber of the peace!" says Primary raising a hand in mock politeness.

"Imagine that." Amilla says shortly.

"Who are you?" Goten asks in the arms of Primary.

The woman looks down at him and says, "I'm their teacher." She turns to Dende getting up, "I'm sorry they're so distracting."

"It's okay." Dende smiles, "I can't say I'm complaining."

"See?" Primary grins pointing.

Malakai shakes his head, "The joys of teaching."

Piccolo snorts at the comment, then says, "Gohan," –who turns immediately, "Malakai has also been teaching demi-Saiyans for many years."

"Really?" blinks Gohan.

Nodding the shorter Namekian says, "Those two brothers and another. I think all of you might be around the same age. You may enjoy training together."

"You teach someone named Kandy, right?" Gohan questions and then a thought seemed to of occurred, "The jellyfish person?"

Piccolo laughs, "Goku." He snorts.

"Not really a jellyfish, but close enough." Smiles Malakai, "I think that was the only way to explain it to your father. Do you know what a Cnidaria is?"

"Of course." Gohan says, "Their distinguishing feature is cnidocytes, specialized cells that they use mainly for capturing prey. Their bodies consist of mesoglea, a non-living jelly-like substance, sandwiched between two layers of epithelium that are mostly one cell thick."

Wide eyed, the older Namekian gapes, "Did you swallow a textbook?"

"His mother might have made him." Grins Piccolo.

Gohan blushes.

"I'm impressed by your description. " praises Malakai, "But yes, half of Kandy's species is from a Cnidaria-like people called Caramel, the other is Saiyan like you."

"That's kinda cool." Gohan says and gets wide-eyed at a strange screeching noise.

Malakai glances up with a perplexed expression and turns, "Oh." He holds up his hands. Primary hurls into his teacher's waiting grasp flailing.

"Titty fucking mammoth!" screeches Primary now separated. His eyes dilated wide with little tremors shooting up through his body. He teeth grab his lower lip, biting hard.

The older Namekian sighs and easily pries open boy's jaws, "Pri… you will have mediation for the next two weeks. Learn to control your tongue." Carefully he extracts the bloody lower lip, "If you keep this up you'll be missing part of your lip."

The golden-eyed demi-Saiyan screeches as something in his synapses fire wrong.

Malakai rolls his eyes and promptly drops Primary on the ground, "Don't worry, he's fine." He says to Gohan's sharp intake of breath, "Just a little scrambled."

The jolt wakes him up boy suddenly aware of how to fuction properly, "Fuck C's getting strong!" he moves his mouth drawing in the bloody lip, "Owie…"

"You need to find another method for trying to control neuron impulses." Frowns Malakai, "You're going to lose your lower lip."

Sucking at the injury, Primary shivers and answers, "Tastes like victory."

"It should taste like caution." Grumbles Malakai.

Golden eyes look up, back down, and then jump back up to Gohan, "Hi..?"

"Hey…?" Gohan blinks, "Who are you?"

"I'm Primary." He responds then looks behind to the Namekians, "My head is spinning."

"If you upset your brother's equilibrium he will repel you like a magnet then scramble your brain." Frowns Malakai watching Primary. He looks up at the wide-eyed Gohan, "Primary's nervous system has just been thrown out-of-order. Give him a minute."

Primary grins, "Hahaha! I'm so fucking confused."

Goten comes bolting into Primary sending the pair of them sprawling out, "ACK!" Primary holds up Goten, "Oh, hi there!"

"Hey can you throw Compy like he did you?" Goten chatters.

Primary giggles at him, "You're so cute. Compy… I'mma remember that one." Then he answers the question hugging Goten, " Nope."

"Really?! Why not?" Goten giggles at the attention and hugs him back.

Malakai sighs, "Companion, it isn't necessary to destroy what few brain cells your brothers has left."

Gohan looks beside Piccolo to see the doppelganger with Trunks on his shoulders. Dende and the pink haired woman stand beside him.

"He has too many brain cells." Sighs the young man, "That's why he's hyper." He offers a smile to Gohan and a hand, "I'm Companion, Primary's twin."

Gohan accepts the hand, "Hi, Gohan. Piccolo was my teacher when I was small." He says nodding to the taller Namekian. Then he looks confused, "We're you two just… together or was it how you were standing?"

"We are partly conjoined." Companion answers with a half-smile, "We pop apart for two days or so then smash back together for a day. Grant it, if we stick together through out the day we can remain apart longer."

"Oh. That's really cool." Gohan grins, "Does it hurt?"

"No." Companion assures.

"YES!" argues Primary, "If I have to sit in the library all day again, I think I'll explode. Yes is does in fact hurt!"

"I fail to see how that hurts." Frowns Companion.

"You're not the one bored out of your skull!"

Gohan laughs, "Books aren't all bad."

"Yes they are." Grimaces Primary. His face is promptly forced into a smile by Goten's small hands.

"You're not supposed to frown!" he insists forcing a painful smile on Primary's face.

"Sowy."

Gohan laughs with the rest of the group.

"Boys don't interrupt other people's training!" Chides a dark-haired woman stalking up to the group, "I'm sorry for their interruption!" she apologizes glaring at Goten.

Her son sinks further into Primary's grasp.

"Its alright Ma'am." Companion offers politely, "Apparently we need training with tiny people." He winks at Trunks.

"I'm not that tiny!" chides Trunks fiercely.

"Compared to these two, you are." The equally pink haired woman argues. She smiles as the two new adults, "I heard we had more visitors from space! I'm Bulma, Vegeta's wife. It's awesome to meet you."

"A pleasure." Assures Ambassador Amilla, "I'm Amilla," she motions, "This is Malakai," here she motions between the look-alike brothers, "And these two are my students, Primary and Companion."

"Yellow." Chimes in Primary waving, "I didn't catch your name ma'am." He says to the black-haired woman.

"Forgive my manners. I'm Chichi, Goku's wife." She smiles embarrassed.

"So you're Chichi." Grins Amilla, "I understand you have quiet the hammer and a frying pan over you family."

"Every man needs a strong woman and children need their mother." She says with proud grin.

"Hey everyone!" calls a voice from above.

The group gathered looks up and sees a waving Goku and frowning Vegeta flying towards them.

"He's actually on time?" Goten blinks.

Primary bursts out laughing, "I love kids! They always tell you like it is!"

Gohan grins and waves up, "Hey Dad!" he calls.

Goku waves again landing, "I heard we're doing some serious training today!" he grins.

"Oh?" Malakai looks somewhat bewildered.

"I did tell you we wanted to help before you had to go through with your threats." Dende grins, "I hope you don't mind if they join you in training."

"Are you kidding?" Amilla beams, "We're thrilled!"

Malakai nods.

Gohan laughs with the rest, but catches sight of something standing in the building in shadow. His expression falls, the voices surrounding him fall into the background. He might have missed it, except for the movement.

It is a person standing at Piccolo's height, with an unnaturally thick physique, and wrapped in a dark hooded traveling cloak. A shorter figure stands before the taller one. The build is slight and willowy dressed in a long tunic. The arm suddenly slices into the light showing the nearly translucent skin with orange circles. The skin is so strange that it forces him to watch the interaction.

As Gohan continues to watch he can see panic in the smaller ones movements. Suddenly the larger figure reaches out and grabs the smaller one. A gentle firm shake and the smaller one nods to something said.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Asks Piccolo watching the boy's expression fall, and then turn perplexed.

"There are people standing over there." He answers nodding towards the building.

This makes the group become quiet and curious. They turn to look, finding the unmistakable form the giant and then smaller shadowed figure.

The large figure releases the smaller one and the hands move urgently as they continue to converse.

"I don't hear anything." Piccolo says slowly, "They aren't speaking out loud."

The smaller figure seems uncomfortable as it hunches in defeat of the argument.

The larger one places its hands on its shoulders trying to console the smaller one.

It nods a strange resigned straightness taking place.

"Who else is here?" inquires Malakai turning to looking at Dende.

"As far as I know, Kandy was the only one still there." He looks around noticing the squat form of the dark genie, "Mr. Popo is caring for plants." Says the young guardian perplexed.

"Then who's that?" asks Malakai looking at the figures.

The larger figure moves, gently urging the smaller to follow towards the exit.

"Kandy!" calls Malakai worried.

The small figure turns to his voice and waves softly.

Out on the platform of the Look Out comes the pair. In the light of the sun another emerald skinned Namekian emerges. His face bares the same markings as Malakai with the same bright blue eyes. However, under the traveling cloak is a sleeveless fitted shirt and belted to his hips are dark trousers disappearing into tall boots. He is curious for Namekian.

Malakai blinks rapidly, "Necroman?" he says surprised, "What are you doing here?"

When the behemoth named Necroman opens his mouth, a deep harsh rumble of sound exits, "Drop your energy now." He orders, "There isn't much time and I don't have time to fully explain."

Instantly on guard, Goku and Vegeta move to the front of the group. The unknown guest is a mammoth with the voice of rasping killer. These are all trademarks needed for the pair to decide he is a threat.

Piccolo sense's Malakai's panic at the Saiyan's movement, "Wait." He urges quietly.

Malakai does as he asked, but his energy trembles with anxiety.

"Who are you?" glowers Vegeta.

"Necroman." Answers the Namekian coolly, "Now drop your fucking energy."

Kandy runs past the tall Namekian to stand before the Saiyans, "Please." Her voice is urgent, flustered, "Just drop your energy to nothing." She begs, "We've got two minutes before they break through the atmosphere!"

Goku regards the young demi-Saiyan and then everyone feels the drop, "Alright." He says quietly. He looks to Vegeta and silently they agree to obey.

Without a word, the other warriors follow suit, led by their most trusted allies. They will feel present to anyone searching for their energy, but are not noticable. The air feels heavy as everyone holds still.

Then there is a sound of rending as the sound barrier shatters. From the sky a strange ship, disk like, slices down towards the Earth. Then it stops and begins zipping through the sky away from the Look Out.

"Just barely…" murmurs the girl dark eyes wide. Piccolo notices Goku's attention pulled to Malakai's student. She turns to the unknown Namekian watching after the ship, "That's a single ship." She says, "They can't just be observing."

The group turns toward the pair watching their conversation.

"Track." Frowns the Namekian in his deep voice, "There are eight. Only one visible in this sector of the planet."

Her eyes widen she looks up and stops, "Two…Three… Four, five, six… Seven… Eight…" she turns slightly, "Nine, Ten." She shakes herself, "I see ten." She bites her lip, "They're collecting."

The Namekian snorts, "Be flattered, Terran." He says to the group, "They want you bad enough to send a small fleet."

Goku stares, "Who is that?"

Necroman opens his mouth, "The IBM."

Unable to keep his voice in a moment longer, Malakai breaks, "Necroman what are you doing here!" he shakes his head frantically trying to clear his emotions, "Kandy how do you know Necroman?"

"Mal, breathe." Orders Necroman shortly, then in a more sympathetic tone says, "I'm here to keep all of you from getting taken. As soon as Grav and I broke the code I started contacting Kandy with updates. I've charted the course of the IBM to see if we had time to send an embassy, but we didn't."

"The IBM? What?" gapes Malakai, "You're speaking gibberish!"

"Malakai…" says the brown-haired girl and Piccolo knows when Malakai's blue eyes find her because she visibly flinches, "The Intergalactic Black Market has targeted Earth's strongest warriors. They're ready to reap them from here."

The mild-mannered Namekian falls still, wide-eyed. Then after a heavy moment of silence says, "How… would either of you know…?" his voice is so control it hold the coil of panic waiting to spring.

Necroman loosens the cloak from around his throat baring the patchwork of long scars curling around his neck, "Because we've been in it. They give a new brand each time you get out." He reaches forward and with a careful scratching motion, wipes off a mixture of bandage and make-up from Kandy's throat. Seven carefully cut scars etched in the skin, just as Necroman, "See?"

This is not what Malakai needs to hear because his next words are too measured, "How long?"

"I've been in and out over the last forty years or so." Admits Necroman, "In fact that's where I met Kandy when she was only a bite and a half tall." He smiles fondly, "I fuckin' floored when she showed up with you on Fvine. Glad too. I'm a horrible parental figure."

"Not so bad." Assures Kandy uneasily, then adds, "The Intergalactic Black Market has sectors in it. You could be sold to any of the sectors and…" she hesitates before continuing, "I was born into the IBM and ended up in Necroman's sector. We got out, traveled for three years, then I lived for two on my own before Malakai found me."

"Your species needs to develop some goddamn tolerance to sunlight." Frowns Necroman shortly blue eyes watching something in the horizon, "They're settling." He says suddenly, "Thank fuck. They've double ended sensors. They've missed you lot completely!"

"Double ended sensors?" asks Goku.

"Yeah. They must realize you aren't the norm for this planet. They're built to adjust to the inhabitants of the planet then pick out anomalies." He informs.

Piccolo sees the worry on Kandy's face as she manages to say, "Malakai?"

"Go." He says in a voice of toxic tranquility, "I don't want to talk to you at the moment." His eyes look up and she jumps.

"Mal, don't bite Kandy's head off. I insisted on the silence over the Black Market. They'd love to add another Namekian to their collection of madness, but I'm not so keen on letting them have my baby brother." He shakes his head, but must see something worth worrying about. He looks to Kandy and starts to say something, but she's already walking away, "Kandy!" he barks arms crossed.

She does not turn and instead disappears back into the building.

"Goddamn it Malakai!" growls Necroman sound like a wild beast, "Really?! Really?! What the fuck?" he shakes his head and throws his hands up, "Why the hell do I bother?!" and goes striding after the student.

Taking charge, Ambassador Amilla looks to Goku and Vegeta, "We need to make sure that these visitors are from the IBM. Do you mind checking? Look for this." she pulls a torn piece of paper from her pocket with strange writing on it, "It will take their energy sensors twelve hours to adjust to Earth. You should be able to check and then get back."

"Okay." Goku looks in the direction the pair wandered off, "Is he a good guy?" he asks uncertainly.

"Quiet. Necroman is rough around the edges, but he's trustworthy. If he's outing himself now, I think there is a real cause for concern." She nods to Goku, "I feel that there may indeed be an emergency."

"So you knew too…" breaths Malakai now staring at the floor in trying to manage shock and hurt.

"I do not have time to nurse injured feelings. Malakai I suggest you find a spot, mediate and sort out the mess. I'm sorry, but if there is a threat we needs to deal with it or our hosts might disappear."

"Of course." Agrees Malakai in an empty voice and begins walking away back to where he and Piccolo had sat earlier in the day.

Ambassador Amilla looks at the brothers holding the children, "Boys, your energy levels have to stay low. P and C help keep the younger boys entertained until we're sure of the threat."

The pair nods.

"Everyone else let's go sit and wait. If we act out we may call attention to ourselves." And Amilla begins ushering the mothers inside the Look Out.

Chichi looks upset instead of frightened, but does not argue. She allows Bulma to pull her inside.

Piccolo stops Amilla, "Will Malakai be alright... alone?"

"He will. I know he is feeling very betrayed at the moment, but if we don't hurry, you and your friends might be gone." She says sternly.

Piccolo takes a look over his shoulder to the older teacher. His shoulders bow in, his head drops low, and his hands clasp behind his head. He looks so heart-broken. Somehow, he has the destructive hurt on the inside without lashing out more. Piccolo looks forward to Gohan who is watching him.

"What?" he enquires quietly.

Gohan is quiet, then says, "Loving someone hurts sometimes…" he sounds unusually sage.

* * *

Alright, What's done well? What did I do horrible on? I appreciate the feedback so that I can learn to tell a stories better. Thank you! (BTW- the cover is temporary. It's not at flashy as I want it.)


End file.
